The princess and the peasant
by aotqueen27
Summary: Akira is the new transfer student at Shujin High School. He immediately notices Ann Takamaki, the most popular girl at school. But there's one problem, she has a d it's not just anyone, it's Goro Akechi the most popular person in the entire city. Find out how Akira along with his new friends Ryuji and Yusuke help him win her heart. Akira x Ann, and many other parings.


***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

A hand emerges from a blanket and shuts off the alarm clock. A boy gets up from bed and stretches. Today was Akira Kurusu's first day at his new school Sujin highschool. He recently moved to a new city because his parents found a new job there. He begged an pleaeded for them not to move but they wouldn't listen. And now here he was getting ready to go this new school he knew nothing about. Akira got dressed and brushed his teeth. He went downstairs to eat somebreakfast.

"Are you excited for first day?" his mother asked.

"Nope." He replied.

His father stopped reading his newspaper and looked up at him.

"Don't be such a negative nancy, at least go to school first and see how you feel about it."

"Okay dad." Akira sighed.

Akira poured his lucky charms into the bowl and filled it milk. He looked at the clock and noticed the time.

"OH SHITT"

Akira started stuffing his face with lucky charms trying to finish as fast as he could.

"Slow down there you don't want to choke on your cereal!" His mother exclaimed

"Sorry mom gotta run!" Akira got his bag and ran out the door.

* * *

Akira didn't really exercise unless it was to catch the bus or get to class on time. It was convenient for him as the school was only a walking distance from his house. On his was there he bumped into a blonde guy.

"Hey watch where your going four head!" The blonde guy yelled.

"Sorry!" Akira apologized.

"Whatever.." The blonde guy scoffed

He took a good look at Akira and did not recognize him at all.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeh."Akira responded

"Oh in that case let me introduce myself I'm Ryuji."

"Nice to meet you Ryuji." Akira said.

"Do you want to walk to school together?" Ryuji asked

"Sure". Akira replied.

It was another 5 minutes or so before they reached Shujin highschool. Akira was amazed at how big shujin was. There were thousands of people walking through the front doors. This was something that he would never see at his old highschool.

"So waddya think so far?" Ryuji asked.

"Hard to tell yet." Akira said.

"What's your first class?" Ryuji asked

"English"

"Oh meet too! Ryuji yelled.

"Do you have Ms. Kawamaki too?" Akira asked.

"Yeah." Ryuji said

"You better watch out though I heard she's a major whore." Ryuji sighed.

Akira was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah I heard she sucks dick for some extra cash."

"Wow what a effin slut." Akira sighed

Suddenly a PA announcement came on the intercom.

"HEY YOU HOOOLIGANS BETTER GET TO CLASS OR ELSE ILL GIVE YOU ALL DETENTION!"

"Oh shit we better get to class" Ryuji panicked.

* * *

Akira and Ryuji made their way up the stairs and bolted to class. When they got there they made sure they got the seats at the back of the class.

"Hmm seems like she's not here yet." Ryuji noticed

"Think she's late cuz she's out giving head?" A few voices snickered.

"Prolly I heard she fucked kamoshida for a stack." They laughed.

"Wow what if the rumors are actually true?" Akira sighed

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ryuji said.

A woman walked into the room and put her bags on the table. She stood at the front of the class to address herself. The woman had messy brown hair that looked like it wasn't brushed for days and a jean skirt so short you could almost see her underwear.

"Listen up class! My name is Ms. Kawakami and ill be your English teacher for the year!"

"Let's start off with introducing ourselves. I think I see a new face here." She pointed at Akira.

Akira stood up from his desk.

"Hello my name is Akria nice to meet you." He stood backdown

Akira could hear a few of his classmates whispering.

"Get a load of this guy."

"He looks weak should we steal his money?"

"Good idea Rob!"

"It's okay akira I can beat up those guys for you." Ryuji whispered.

"It's okay I can handle it." Akira said.

* * *

Akira spaced out all morning during his classes until lunchtime. He met up with Ryuji and another guy was with him. The guy had ripped black jeans, a striped beanie and a t shirt that said Linkin park (rip to chester).

"Akira this is my friend yusuke"

"Hi yusuke." Akira said

"Hey" Yusuke replied

"C'mon guys let's go find somewhere to sit in the cafeteria." Ryuji said.

"Ok"

Akira ryuji and yuske made their way to the cafeteria. They found somewhere to sit and placed their stuff there.

"So how was everyone's first day so far" Ryuji asked

"Meh I didn't really do anything special". Akira said

"Well today has been such a drag so far." Yusuke moped

"Why is that?"

"Ms. Chouno took my journal away read my poem to the entire class"

"And?"

"Everyone's mouths dropped, they probably thought I was messed up or something like that."

"I don't want to know what you wrote" Ryuji nervously laughed.

"Ugh I hate that bitch I hope she chokes on a razor" Yusuke groaned

A girl entered the cafeteria. Everyone's heads turned to look at her. She had luscious shoulder length blonde hair that was tied up into pigtails. She wore a miniskirt that helped to show off her long legs and a pink top that showed some cleavage. Akira was stuck. To him, she was an angel that stole his heart.

Ryuji nuged his shoulder.

"Like what you see?"

"mmmhm" Akira couldn't hear him at all

"Well she's out of your league " Yusuke said

"Hey a guy can dream though" Ryuji sighed

Standing next to her was a guy with shaggy brown hair. He was tall and noticeably good looking.

"And she's taken" Yusuke said

"Honey!" The girl gleefully said

"How are you?" The brown haired guy kissed her

Akira was shook. His whole woorld was starting to fall apart.

"Oh yeah I forgot she got boyfriend" Ryuji said

"And that stupid prep too" Yusule scowled

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked

"The girl that you were checking out was Ann takamaki the most popular girl at school here" Ryuji said.

"And her boyfriend is Goro akechi, probably the most popular person in this entire city." Yusuke said.

"I really didn't stand a chance did I?" Akira sighed.

"No not really " Yusuke bluntly said.

"Well at least you're being honest" Akira glanced at Ann.

Maybe he really did not stand a nice but it was still okay to look? Right?

 **Hey guy this is my first fanfic ever. I decided to make a p5 fic after I finished the game. Tell me what you think in review section. Until next time! `**


End file.
